


Falling For Baek

by baekhyunschanflakes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhyunschanflakes/pseuds/baekhyunschanflakes
Summary: Based on the prompt "We met because you tripped over me (because I'm tiny of course) and now you're trying to propose to me but while looking for me you tripped...over my entire body" foundhere





	Falling For Baek

It was a cold winters afternoon in the park when Park Chanyeol fell for Byun Baekhyun. Literally fell.  
Baekhyun wasn’t the tallest of boys and Chanyeol was huge, and hadn’t been looking properly and so they collided. Chanyeol fell almost onto his face as he stumbled over the smaller guy who had gasped and stumbled backwards – in Chanyeol’s defence, the other guy hadn’t been looking properly either, too engrossed in his phone.   
Luckily, Chanyeol had put his hands out to stop his face from fully colliding with the floor. His hands were just slightly grazed after that and his knees a little red, but better them than his face. The smaller boy who had been hiding behind his pale blue sweater paws helped him up onto his feet and began to apologize for not looking properly. Chanyeol took the blame, he was the one who had hurt himself but it was his fault, he hadn’t been paying attention to the smaller things around him. That and the smaller boy was incredibly adorable.  
As a sorry, Chanyeol had offered to take him to the nearby coffee shop and buy him whatever he wanted to drink. Shyly, the other excepted and they soon found themselves melting into the plush armchairs with hot drinks in their hands. Chanyeol had found out a lot about that small boy that day, including his name; Baekhyun, the fact that he wasn’t paying attention because he was too busy playing an online game in which he was quite terribly loosing at and the fact that he was single and was free next Saturday (also his number).  
A few dates later and a quite awkward first kiss which had been a mixture of Baekhyun on his tip-toes and Chanyeol leaning down slightly, and they were dating.  
Chanyeol had never been more thankful for falling over in his life.

5 years down the line and the two boys had stuck to each other.   
They had gone from seeing each other for a few hours every few days to staying at each other’s apartments day and night to ending up buying an apartment together. Their relationship hadn’t been perfect, with arguments here and there and times where they thought it’d end. However, both boys knew this was worth fighting for and so they fought and patched things up, even when it was hanging on by one thread.  
For Baekhyun’s last birthday, Chanyeol had bought him what Baekhyun had wanted the most – a corgi. Despite the happiness, Baekhyun felt when he saw this adorable small loaf of a puppy, he quickly denied it saying that it’s too much. The corgi had been shoved back in his face, Chanyeol telling the other boy that he was a rescue pup from a local shelter and so Baekhyun reluctantly took the corgi.

It was coming to Autumn, the leaves where yellowing and browning and the air was getting just slightly colder. Young kids were heading back to school and so the couple found their afternoon walks in the park a lot quieter. Baekhyun often disrupts the peaceful walk whenever they walked past that place where they had met. He always squealed with delight.  
It was on one of those walks that Chanyeol had realized something. It filled him with both absolute happiness but pure dread too.   
He wanted to be with this small boy forever. He wanted to marry him.  
The happiness part was obvious, he was thrilled he’s found his soulmate in such an adorable yet gorgeous boy. The dread part was more complicated. It wasn’t the thought of being with him forever, it was the thought of asking him.   
He was terrified.

“I want to marry him,” Chanyeol announced loud and proud that night while on the phone with his best friend Sehun.  
“Quiet down a little, you don’t want him to hear you.” Chanyeol could practically hear the other boys eye roll from the other side of the phone.  
“He’s out third wheeling Jongdae and Minseok.” He explained. He himself was supposed to go to that small dinner planned for Jongdae’s birthday, invited due to Baekhyun. Chanyeol had found himself friends with the couple due to them being so close to Baekhyun but had made the excuse that he had fallen ill so he could stay home and figure out what he was going to do.  
Chanyeol heard a soft ‘oh’ come through the phone before a long sigh followed it.  
“Well if you want to marry him, ask him to marry you and be done with it.” Sehun sounded tired and like he wanted to get away quick. Chanyeol couldn’t blame him, it was almost 1 am.   
“I’ll call you tomorrow, go to bed,” Chanyeol said blankly before hearing a small whimper in his ear.  
“It’s late Yeol, you should sleep too,” Sehun spoke softly before signing off and ending the call leaving Chanyeol alone in the middle of his and Baekhyun’s bed with his thoughts.   
He should try and sleep, but he couldn’t until his boyfriend was home. It didn’t feel right sleeping without him, even when Donut (the corgi) tried to worm his way into Baekhyun’s space in the bed.

A week later and suddenly Chanyeol was stood in the middle of their apartment living room staring at a silver band with a strip of diamonds around it, still safe in the red velvet plush of the box.   
He had met up with Sehun that morning to find a ring after talking to Baekhyun’s parents the day before – he had to be old-fashioned and ask for their blessing, he almost died with nerves but at least they said yes and seemed extremely happy.  
The two boys had searched several shops for the perfect one, Sehun wasn’t much help though, he was too busy searching for his own goods and yet when he found something he liked and wanted, he didn’t get it because he was going to ask Junmyeon to get it for him.  
Sehun did agree on the final ring but Chanyeol thinks he only did that because he was desperate for food from their several hour search.  
The final product was beautiful.   
Now all was left is to actually propose and pray to the heavens Baekhyun says yes.

The evening was cold. Autumn was really beginning its journey now, making Chanyeol shiver as he left the apartment, box in pocket, to find his boyfriend who hadn’t been answering his calls or texts, even Jongdae his best friend had no idea where he was.  
Small thoughts played in the back of Chanyeol’s brain but he tried his best to ignore them.  
He made his way to the park, hoping to find him somewhere in there. That’s where he usually was. Baekhyun found peace in the cold evenings in the park where it’s quiet. He often called it his happy place and upon questioning as to why he’d answered that it was because that’s where his happiness fell for him…literally.  
That had made Chanyeol blush an insane shade of pink.

The evening definitely was something that Baekhyun would love.   
The park was quiet, only the sounds of squirrels rustling through the brushes, the wind rushing through the trees, his footsteps on the stone path or the odd leaf falling to the ground was heard.  
Chanyeol realized he was nearing the corner of the park where he’d first fallen for Baekhyun.  
He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he walked, remembering that moment. The pain of his hands scraping the floor vanished as soon as he saw the smaller boys concerned face. Baekhyun was beautiful, always had been and always will be.

Something hit his stomach, it was hard.   
His body folded over the hard thing.  
He was falling through the air.  
His butt hit the ground roughly and his head smacked on something.  
Oh god, he’d fallen over something.

He has been too busy rubbing his head and trying to regain normality. It wasn’t every day you fell over something rather large, or more like someone. He figured it was a someone when he heard a laugh. It was a little fuzzy. He began to think the pain on his butt was beginning to have a negative effect on his head.  
“Are you okay clumsy one?” The voice that spoke to him was familiar, and make his stomach flip.   
His vision came clear, his head felt better, all because of that voice.  
“Baekkie!” Chanyeol grinned.   
“That’s twice you’ve fallen for me now.” Baekhyun laughed, holding onto the others hand to help him up, laughing once more as he rubbed his butt and groaned.  
“I didn’t even see you, I had my eyes closed,” Chanyeol whined as he rubbed the pain away.  
“Well open them then.” Baekhyun giggled slightly and brought a hand up to his boyfriends’ eyes, using his fingers to widen them before grinning.  
“You didn’t stop me.” The taller boy pouted, grabbing a hold of Baekhyun’s hand to stop him touching his face.   
“I was tying my shoelace.” The other boy admitted, looking a little shy as he looked down at their now entwined fingers.  
“Funny how I fell in the exact same place.” Chanyeol laughed slightly and almost felt his heart burst out of his chest as he saw his boyfriend grinning.  
“How poetic,” Baekhyun said through his grin before his eyes darted past the taller boy and onto something behind him.   
He unlaced their fingers slowly and moved past Chanyeol, the other boy only turning to see Baekhyun bend down and pick something off the floor.   
Something red and velvet.  
“What’s this?”  
“No, don’t!”  
They it both at the same time, Chanyeol with fear and desperation in his voice while Baekhyun sounded soft and genuinely curious.  
But it was too late, the smaller boy had opened the box.  
He gasped slightly as he came face to face with the beautiful silver ring that looked like it would fit him just perfectly.  
“What is this?” Baekhyun asked, his eyes seemingly getting bigger.  
Chanyeol stayed quiet, knowing his whole face and ears were getting redder by the second.  
“Is this what I think this is?” The older boy asked, looking a little pale.  
The taller nodded sheepishly and looked down at the floor. He felt rejection coming his way.  
“You’re going to propose?” He asked, making sure they were on the right page.  
“Yes, that’s why I was trying to find you,” Chanyeol mumbled, playing with his fingers and keeping his gaze fixed on his shoes.  
He didn’t see the smaller boy quietly approach him and slowly take his hand.  
Just as he lifted his head, a small kiss was pressed to his cheek. Soft and slow.  
After that, a breathy voice came to his ear.  
“Well propose then.”   
Baekhyun moved his head back and shifted back slightly, dropping Chanyeol’s hand after placing the red velvet box now closed in it and then nodding as though to tell Chanyeol to go on.  
The taller boy was stuck, shocked.  
“I love you, I always have and I always will,” Chanyeol whispered. “Even from the moment I first fell right at this spot, as soon as I saw you, I’d fallen in more than one way.”   
Baekhyun laughed a little and showed the brightest smile ever.  
“I can’t imagine my life without you, with our lazy Sundays spending all day in bed watching movies and then making dinner together, all in out pajamas, or our evenings of watching stupid dramas that I pretend not to like but actually adore, or the times when we go for a night out and you always end up drinking a bit too much and end up getting upset that I had a boyfriend and you couldn’t date me, or when you do a surprise date for me like taking me to the cinema or deciding we should go on a road trip, just get in the car and drive, or when we have game nights and we just sit there racing on Mario Kart or battling it out, even though I always end up losing and having to do some forfeit” Chanyeol realized he hadn’t taken a breath.  
Baekhyun was just stood there, eyes wide and glassy and mouth slightly open.  
“I need you to be in my life forever because, without you, my life is nothing. There is no one I’d rather lose to games at, no one I’d rather spend my time with.” Chanyeol sighed before finally dropping to one knee, Baekhyun following him with his wide eyes.  
“I adore you Baekhyun, and I need you forever.” He took a deep breath before slowly opening the box, revealing the ring.  
“Will you marry me?” He closed his eyes and stopped breathing, hearing his heart pound in his ears.  
Chanyeol felt a cold touch on his hand and realized that Baekhyun was helping him stand. The smaller boy lifted his head so that he was staring directly into his boyfriends’ eyes, his expression empty and rather cold. Chanyeol felt his stomach drop.  
Nothing happened for a few minutes and the younger boy began preparing himself for rejection.  
But Baekhyun broke into a smile. Bright and big, making his eyes disappear.   
“Yes, you big clumsy puppy, of course, I will!” Baekhyun practically shouted it at him before half jumping to wrap his arms around Chanyeol, dragging the taller boy – who was slightly shocked and was laughing just a little, down slightly.   
The boys parted after a little while and Chanyeol delicately slid the silver ring onto Baekhyun’s finger who hadn’t stopped grinning.  
“Do you like it?” Chanyeol asked smiling.  
“I love it, and I love you,” Baekhyun replied, beaming with joy.  
“Sorry this was a pretty bad proposal, I was planning something a little more special that included an expensive dinner and everything.” Chanyeol hung his head and sighed.  
“Don’t be silly!” Baekhyun laughed. “An expensive dinner really isn’t us, this is us.”   
The smaller boy looked around.  
“This park, this path, you falling over me, it’s perfect.” Baekhyun grinned.  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Chanyeol nodded. “This is us.”

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever fic and the first time posting them on here! Any feedback is welcome ^.^  
> [Find me on Tumblr](https://baekhyunschanflakes.tumblr.com)


End file.
